La promesa olvidada
by YdenaClass
Summary: Fugaku nunca entendió que Itachi no pudo dormir más, desde aquella noche en que fue consciente de que en los ojos de sus padres contempló el inicio de su fin. Itachi. Itachi/Sasuke/hermandad. Regalo para Atori.


**LA PROMESA OLVIDADA**

* * *

**Disclaimer applied.**

**Personaje: Itachi. Itachi/Sasuke/hermandad.  
**

**Palabras: 2067.**

* * *

Para Atori.

* * *

Itachi siempre tuvo la certeza, desde el preciso momento en que su madre regresó del hospital con aquella pequeña criatura en sus brazos, de que Sasuke sería uno de los seres más importantes para él. También supo por su llanto feroz, profundamente fiero, que el pequeño de la casa poseería una personalidad difícil. A pesar de ser tan solo un niño de seis años, pudo entrever en los pequeños sollozos que emitía asiduamente una inquietud arrolladora. Itachi también sabía que, pese a todo, su habitual rostro estoico y corazón pacifico no tardaría en chocar fuertemente contra las lágrimas del bebé. Los primeros días fueron terribles, y su paciencia inmensa propia de un miembro del Clan capaz de controlar el fuego a voluntad terminó extinguiéndose como las llamas de las técnicas que tan bien conocía. Muchas noches, Itachi fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño a causa de los sollozos de su hermano pequeño. Tiempo después se aventuró a cruzar el umbral de la habitación en la que Sasuke pataleaba en su cuna, tomándolo en brazos y meciéndole al compás de una suave nana que él mismo inventó para aquel que llevaba su misma sangre y cuyos ojos tan profundos como los suyos le analizaban seriamente. Parecía imposible, pero quizá no lo era. Sasuke le juzgaba como si supiera que todo estaba condenado a extinguirse de antemano, participe de una vorágine eterna de fuego y destrucción. Itachi, inquieto, tan solo aferraba al pequeño cuerpo contra sí sin pensar demasiado en aquella sensación. La detestaba, pero la presencia inocente que acunaba entre sus brazos recordándole un peso que antes no estaba allí lograba hacerle olvidar el mundo por un instante efímero condenado a repetirse.

Fue aquella noche en la que, encerrado en su habitación como el prisionero incapaz de escapar al confinio predestinado, decidido a estudiar unos nuevos pergaminos hallados escuchó el desgarrador llanto de Sasuke retumbando en los variados recovecos de la mansión Uchiha. Repentinamente, los rollos desperdigados a través de su cama dejaron de ser importantes. Todo cuanto escuchaba era el sollozo de su hermano, incesante, que nadie parecía dispuesto a apagar. Automáticamente, objeto del más poderoso embrujo, sus pies desnudos tocaron el suelo frío de la mansión y abandonaron la estancia.

El llanto de Sasuke parecía más intenso en medio de aquel pasillo desierto y oscuro. Retumbaba, no solo a través del aire sino también en su corazón. Intuitivamente, el genio brillante que ya era a su edad lo supo; estaban solos y sus padres lejos de su radio de control.

-¿Padre, madre?-preguntó a sabiendas de que no existiría respuesta a su pregunta.

Simplemente el silencio le susurró palabras al oído.

Cruzó una vez más el umbral de la habitación de Sasuke, lo cargó en brazos y amparó de todo peligro. Se dirigió hacía la entrada de la mansión, dispuesto a buscar alivio en el aire nocturno y el consuelo que la noche podría llegar a ofrecerle. La luna brillaba en el cielo, un presentimiento extraño titilaba en su alma. Optó por sentarse en el suelo, y mirar al firmamento en busca de respuestas que no estaban en él. Probablemente todo lo que intentaba entender se encontraba lejos de su capacidad de entendimiento. Desconocía el hecho de porqué sus padres, rectos y nobles en demasía, habían desaparecido de un momento a otro dejándoles solos frente al encanto de la oscuridad. Pese a todo no tenía miedo, él era un ninja; los ninjas no deben dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Horas más tarde, completamente solos aún, Sasuke reanudó su llanto en los brazos de Itachi. El pequeño Uchiha miró al bebé con detenimiento, intentando comprender el motivo de sus lágrimas. Permanecía refugiado en una manta, envuelto entre sus brazos protectores. Podía echar de menos a sus padres, el calor maternal de Mikoto, quizá sentía que una catástrofe estaba a punto de acontecer. El bebé, contra todo pronostico, parecía poseer la mirada de quien sabe demasiadas cosas pero al mismo tiempo no conoce lo suficiente. Contradictorio, más Itachi parco en palabras como era no sabía explicarlo de mejor forma.

Finalmente, dedujo tras un exhaustivo análisis que su hermano menor tan solo tenía hambre.

Sin soltarle un solo minuto, y descuidar su protección, procedió a preparar un biberón. No entendía del todo el proceso, pero había observado a su madre en varias ocasiones hacerlo. Sasuke era un ser testarudo y complicado al contrario que Itachi, quien siempre mamó del pecho materno. En la cocina disponía de todo lo necesario, se aseguró de que el agua estuviera bien caliente. Con cierta dificultad, y el bebé en su regazo, accedió al armario donde se encontraba el cazo con el que verter la leche en polvo en el biberón, el bote de leche pulverizada y el propio objeto de plástico transparente. Tras ello, rememoraba que Mikoto vertía el agua calentada en el biberón y con el cazo procedía a descargar en el mismo varias cucharadas de leche en polvo. La imitó, intentando calcular la medida exacta, y no sobrepasarse de la cantidad precisa. Seguidamente, colocó la tetina al biberón cerrándola con fuerza y agitó hasta que el contenido estuvo bien disperso. El objeto quemaba, conocía que debía enfriarse y así lo hizo. Imitando a su madre no descansó hasta que apreció que el contenido del biberón se hallaba a temperatura ambiente y listo para tomar.

La cocina había quedado hecha un desastre. Un poco de agua se extendía por el suelo, encharcando las losas. Los muebles de la misma se encontraban sucios por la leche derramada y el agua que, a un ninja tan preciso como Itachi, se le había volcado del cazo. No obstante, aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo, pues lo único que captaba su atención en aquel momento era el rostro de Sasuke. Colocó la tetina del biberón cerca de sus labios, esperando a que el bebé dejara de sollozar y entendiera lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando lo hizo, Itachi pensó que no podría existir criatura más preciosa en el mundo entero. Sasuke acercó lentamente sus pequeños labios al biberón, tanteando, y después lo atrapó entre sus dientes diminutos y blancos como un centello de esperanza con deleite. Bebió, sin cerrar sus ojos negros y abandonarse al sueño. Itachi no retiró los suyos de los de su hermano, contemplando como bebía y el llanto se extinguía de inmediato para tornar en sorbidas graciosas. Él lo protegería, estaría con Sasuke siempre, aunque no fuera físicamente, sí en su corazón.

No vislumbraba lo duras que serían las circunstancias, convirtiendo su promesa en olvido; en la promesa de un hermano olvidada.

A mitad de la toma, no titubeó en hacer un pequeño descanso. Mikoto lo hacía, como si fuera una obligación y formara parte del procedimiento. Abandonó el biberón medio lleno sobre el mueble, y recordó que la matriarca del Clan abrazaba al niño contra su pecho dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda. Posteriormente Sasuke realizaba una serie de ruidos extraños. Itachi abrazó a la criatura con cuidado, temiendo hacerle daño, quizá dudoso de si sabría hacerlo bien.

Él era un genio en el arte ninja, pero completamente un inexperto en cuanto a darle de comer a un bebé se trataba.

Dio un golpe, luego otro, ambos suaves. Sasuke eructó, liberando los gases acumulados en su pequeño cuerpo. Itachi no dejó de abrazarlo contra su pecho, a sabiendas de que debía desistir de hacerlo. Ya todo había terminado, pero el mal presentimiento no se alejaba de su conciencia y los ruidos exteriores, lejanos y viles similares a los de la guerra no ayudaban a tranquilizarle.

Los rostros demacrados y pálidos de Fugaku y Mikoto al regresar a casa fueron la prueba de que, indudablemente, un suceso terrible había ocurrido. Itachi, aún con Sasuke en su regazo, y sentado en el suelo del recibidor con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mirada soñolienta pero fría había decidido mantenerse despierto hasta que sus progenitores regresaran de adonde quiera que hubieran ido.

Mikoto suspiró, casi inaudiblemente, pero Itachi no dejó pasar por alto detalle alguno. Fugaku adustamente serio contempló a sus dos hijos en un silencio cargado de significado, tenso y cortante. Como el filo de un cuchillo, y su hoja plateada y brillante.

-Hijo-pronunció Mikoto, cansada y turbada-. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?, son las cuatro de la madrugada.

Itachi no habló, juzgando, dudando. Él sabía que había algo más, no deseaba pedir explicaciones; no iba a hacerlo. Simplemente se mantuvo callado, apretando inconscientemente a un dormido Sasuke contra sí protegiéndole incluso de sus propios padres.

-El Kyubi ha sido liberado sobre la villa. El cuarto Hokage y su mujer han perdido la vida, muchas otras bajas han tenido lugar. Konoha está desmoronada. Lamentamos haber desaparecido en mitad de la noche tan de improvisto, pero ahora puedes marcharte a dormir Itachi-explicó Fugaku, con un deje de derrota impregnado en su voz-. Lo has hecho bien.

Mikoto se acercó hacía donde se encontraban sus dos hijos, arrebatando al pequeño Sasuke de los brazos de su hermano. Itachi, comprendiendo la situación, se levantó del suelo y esperó a que su padre con una mueca ilegible en su rostro pasase por su lado con el objeto de realizar la correspondiente inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto. Mikoto desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio de Sasuke, Fugaku se detuvo justo al lado de su hijo mayor sin mirarle, simplemente guardando silencio.

Itachi no dejaba de analizar a su padre. Le había explicado la situación, el porqué de los ruidos que durante las últimas horas había escuchado sin saber qué hacer y mucho menos qué pensar; el mundo podría haber estado cayéndose y él únicamente hubiera podido escuchar el clamor del derrumbe siendo su oyente, protegiendo a Sasuke con una barrera poderosa pero humana, sus propios brazos. Realmente la muerte de Minato era una dura perdida, la destrucción de la villa un auténtico caos. No obstante, sabía que le estaba ocultando la otra parte de la historia.

-Todo está bien, hijo mio. Ve y duerme.

Acto seguido, Fugaku desapareció de la vista de Itachi como un cuervo en la noche haciendo honor al título de líder que le correspondía por legitimo deber.

Itachi transformó sus pequeñas manos en puños, afilando su mirada, tensando su mandíbula, sospechando firmemente.

Puede que fuera un niño, pero él sabia bien que sus padres a pesar de haber contado la verdad estaban mintiendo. Ellos habían omitido la parte de la historia en la que misteriosamente tanto ambos como el resto del Clan habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra en el preciso momento en que el Kyubi, Biju de nueve colas, había sido liberado sobre Konoha con la intención de reducirla a ruinas y a la completa nada, exactamente a lo que un día fue antes de erigirse como una de las aldeas ninja más conocida entre muchas.

Fugaku nunca entendió que Itachi no pudo dormir más, desde aquella noche en que fue consciente de que en los ojos de sus padres, y en su ausencia paralizante, contempló el inicio de su fin.

Un relámpago surcó el cielo, iluminando brevemente el tenebroso pasillo de sombras. La imagen fugaz de un hombre enmascarado se reflejó en el cristal de la ventana, sonriendo con maldad.

.

.

.

"_No llores más Sasuke. Tú hermano está aquí para protegerte, pase lo que pase."_

_Itachi Uchiha._

* * *

**Notas de autora.** Atori, amiga, tu regalo es este. Realmente me pillaste con el tiempo justo, pero aunque me falte todo el tiempo del mundo siempre prescindiré del que no me queda para demostrarte el aprecio que te tengo y lo agradecida que estoy de haberte conocido. En esta ocasión, no quise regalarte ningún fic de alguna pareja. Más que nada porque no tenía en mente ninguna idea currada para ello. Quise probar algo nuevo, y como se que sientes predilección por el personaje de Itachi pues me animé a escribir este fic pequeño pero entrañable. Estoy segura de que se te ha caído la baba igual que a mí con la escena del biberón.

Realmente esta escena me intriga, debe explicarse donde estaban todos ellos esa noche.

Aviso que también he publicado el prólogo de un nuevo fic que he ideado. Aunque eso no significa que me haya olvidado de "Los ojos del Sharingan". Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 20.

Saludos.


End file.
